Black Sun
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Slight AU. Instead of Darth Vader, the Empire sends in the very first Inquisitor to deal with the Rebels. This Inquisitor knows Ahsoka all too well and has a score to settle with her. As the Rebels enter a game a cat and mouse with this new enemy, they encounter some new allies and enemies. Will they survive? Or will the Inquisitor have her revenge?
1. Prolog

**(a/n: Hello Folks! Just thought i try my hand at Star Wars related stuff. Hope you like it. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Prolog

Two large pearly white moons hung low in the dark purple skies as the people of a nameless village on the planet Clorel were rousted from their sleep by the forceful and rough storm troopers.

It was late and everyone in the tiny village had all been fast asleep when the first squadron of TIE fighters screamed overhead.

Within minutes, white armored storm troopers started swarming the village and herding the frightened villagers into the village square.

As the villagers huddled together like a bunch of cattle, the commander in charge of the storm troopers questioned the wizened village elder if the assembled citizenry was everyone and that they weren't hiding anyone.

At first the elderly creature said that everyone was present and accounted for but the commander knew better.

He questioned the elder again, only this time making it clear that he wasn't in the mood for feeble lies by jabbing his rifle at the old creature's stomach

Again, the ancient being stated that everyone was present and accounted for.

The commander growled with frustration and ordered two of his troopers to bring the elder's family forth. A small family composed of a young newly wedded couple, an elderly female and at least four children were gruffly dragged away from their fellow villagers and forced to their knees.

The old Clorelian's eyes widened in shock and the commander said coldly "I'll only ask one more time. Are all your people accounted for? Are you harboring any fugitives?"

The wizened creature shook his head vehemently and pleaded "Please, have mercy! We are not harboring fugitives, we are loyal to the Emperor!" the pleas fell on deaf ears.

The commander motioned to another trooper, who walked over and shoved the old Clorelian to ground. He fell flat on his face.

The old creature tried to rise but the storm trooper who shoved him kept his rifle trained on the back of the elderly being's skull.

The commander sighed "You leave me with no choice Lux-Var" he nodded to the troopers who brought the old creature's family forth. They cocked their weapons and took aim. The family whimpered and the elder members of the family tried their best to shield the children with their bodies.

Some of the villagers looked on with horror and a few looked ready to come to their aid but the storm troopers guarding them gave them a clear warning when they turned their weapons on to the villagers. If they tried anything, they're good as dead.

The commander raised a gauntleted hand and was ready to drop it when suddenly a voice cried out "Wait!"

Everything went still for a moment. The commander looked up and saw a young woman emerge from a nearby hut. She was dressed in a tattered, old brown cloak with a hood over covering her. Despite the hood, the commander immediately recognized the young woman. It was her, the target.

The commander leveled his weapon "Don't move!"

The young woman held up her hands "I surrender" said the fugitive calmly "Let these people go, they have nothing to do with this. I'll surrender if you let them go"

"You're in no place to make demands" said the commander coldly. Normally that's the case but knowing how dangerous she is, it may help to comply to some of her demands.

He gestured to his subordinates "Search her!"

Two storm troopers hesitated for a moment but then let their fears slide and did as they were commanded. Their search yielded a small pouch full of medicine, some money and a weapon that made the remaining troopers who weren't guarding villagers take aim at her.

One of the troopers who searched the young woman held up the weapon. A lightsaber. The commander felt his heart skip a few beats. He approached the young woman slowly and when he reached her, the commander pulled her hood back, revealing a young and rather Mirialan woman.

The Commander studied her face and mentally compared her face with the image that he had on file. It was definitely her, they had finally found their target.

The troopers confiscated the lightsaber and the young woman's other items. The young woman didn't make a move to resist and didn't seem to complain she just seemed calm and collected.

The commander didn't like it. Jedi were a rather tricky lot. Most were wiped out during the purge when the Empire was formed but there were still a number of Jedi who fought fiercely and had cost the Empire many lives for each little victory.

Which is why they were there, looking for this young woman.

They had chased rumors across several systems in the Outer Rim, rumors of a traveling healer woman who seems to possess special abilities that kept her ahead of her pursuers. Commander Roth and his men were handpicked to join a special task force to hunt this specific woman down and bring her in to be questioned.

The commander didn't know why he was being sent off on a wild chase but he didn't ask. He was a loyal soldier and he knew that it wasn't his place to question his orders, especially if they came from that far up the chain of command.

A trooper slapped a pair of cuffs on the young woman's wrists. Before the commander could move the prisoner, a new voice cried "NO!"

Commander Roth turned and saw a small, grimy Mirialan girl dressed in rags came running out from one of the huts, sobbing.

"No! Don't!" exclaim the elder Mirialan.

A storm trooper stepped in the girl's path and she stopped dead in her tracks. Commander Roth frowned. Who was this little girl? Definitely not the target's daughter, she's a little too old to be her offspring. Probably a sibling, she resembled their target and looked about that age.

Roth shook his head. It didn't really matter, they weren't there for her anyway. The Commander waved at the storm trooper "Let her go".

The storm trooper stepped aside and the girl rushed past him and she threw her arms around the captive Mirialan, sobbing uncontrollably. The woman knelt down and did her best to embrace the little girl. "There, there. Its alright" soothed the woman "Don't worry about me"

"Please don't go!" wept the little girl "Please!"

"I can't stay" said the woman softly, her eyes watering a little "I don't have much choice in the matter. If I stay, Uncle Lux and the others might get hurt by these men". She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "But I have something that you can do for me while I'm gone"

The little girl sniffed and looked up at the woman "What?"

"Be brave" said the woman softly "Be brave for me"

"Time to go" grunted Commander Roth. The storm troopers gruffly hoisted the woman back up to her feet and pushed the little girl aside. The little girl screamed and tried to reach for her friend but was shoved back by a trooper.

"Be brave little one!" said the Mirialan woman "I will see you again. No matter what, I will find you again!" the troopers dragged her away.

The little girl did nothing but sobbed "NO! Come back! Please!"

The storm troopers began to withdraw from the village.

Despite being roughed up and frightened near to death but over all, the villagers were left alone as requested. But they were left with a very clear and specific threat that if they breathed a word of what had happened to anyone, they would incur the wrath of the Emperor.

The threat alone was enough to get the villagers to keep their mouths shut.

Commander Roth was among the last to leave.

As he marched out of the village, he saw a look in the little girl's eyes, a look of unimaginable fury and hatred. Something within the commander made him feel a brief twinge of fear but then he remembered what he was told about this mission.

"You may hate me now kid" said Roth "But one day you'll thank me. As of right now, the galaxy will change for the better".

The girl merely glared daggers at the commander. He turned and he returned to the transport that was left at the outer edge of the village.

Once the commander was aboard, the ramp rose and sealed the passengers inside.

He sat down across from the young Mirialan woman, who stared at him blankly.

No matter how calm and stoic she seemed to be, Roth knew that she was nervous. Long minutes passed as the transport climbed higher into the atmosphere, heading back to the task force's Star Destroyer.

After her long eternity of silence, the Mirialan woman asked the commander "Where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to our master" responded Roth.

The Mirialan sniffed "I know already who you serve. I'm not afraid of him". Roth and a few of the storm troopers let out small, amused chuckles.

"Don't worry" said one of the troopers "You will be, very soon".

A humorless smile appeared on Roth's face "Well, as a courtesy I suppose it doesn't hurt to let you know that we are taking to the most scenic place in the galaxy. Lola Sayu"

The prisoner's eyes widened in horror "T-The Citadel?"

Roth nodded grimly "Indeed".

Lola Sayu was once a Separatist stronghold and one of the most impenetrable prisons in the galaxy. At one point it was known to have contained Jedi and broke a few. Now, it was the Emperor's private little prison for those who had really irritated him or had garnered enough attention to land a personalized cell.

When the capture order came down from on high, Roth was rather surprised that this person was bound for Lola Sayu.

Though he was an officer in the Imperial army and was trained not to have sympathy for rebels or criminals, Roth felt a small twinge of pity for this young woman. Few entered the Citadel of Lola Sayu and even fewer had ever returned.

Just as the gravity of the situation began to register in the young Jedi's mind, the trooper to her left jabbed a needle into her jugular vein and injected a small vial of clear liquid into her blood.

Her wide blue eyes rolled back into her head and her entire body went limp.

Though it was a cautionary measure to make sure she didn't use any Jedi trickery to escape, Roth and the troopers felt that it was a small bit of mercy for the poor girl. The journey was long and she probably would've died of the anticipation.

* * *

_12_ _Years Later…_

The Inquisitor's eyes snapped open and looked up. Standing there was a rather frightened communications officer.

"What is it Lieutenant Kall?" asked the Inquisitor, her voice was calm but with an edge "You are interrupting my meditation session."

The officer managed to stop trembling and speak with as much courage as he could muster "T-there is a transmission for you from Lord Vader"

"Oh?' said the Inquisitor, raising an eyebrow.

The Inquisitor stood. She had spent the last few hours alone in her quarters in meditation to collect her thoughts. Lately, thoughts of the past swam into the forefront and had surprised her at how much time had passed.

The meditation sessions have usually been a welcomed part of her time.

To rest and recuperate from the long and tiresome battles that she was engaged in lately.

Being stationed with the Expeditionary Force in the outer Unknown Regions has proven to be a quite a difficult challenge.

Although she missed being in the Core systems or even the Outer Rim, it has been fun exploring the unknown with the Emperor's finest troops. However, it seems that something has gone horribly wrong for Lord Vader to be calling.

She dismissed the lieutenant and locked her door so that she wouldn't be interrupted.

A tall, imposing figure appeared in the center of her quarters.

The Inquisitor knelt before her lord and master and bowed her head low. "Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to hear from you again" said the Inquisitor sweetly.

" _It would be…if it were under better circumstances"_ said Vader flatly.

"Trouble my lord?" asked the Inquisitor, looking up at her master.

" _One of your students, t_ _he Grand Inquisitor, has been slain"_ stated Vader.

The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow "Ah, I see. That is quite troublesome"

"S _eeds of rebellion have sprouted in the Lothal system"_ said Darth Vader " _I have been tasked by the Emperor to take care of things but recently there have been some troubles in a far off sector that require my attention. Which is why you will go to Lothal in my stead"_

A smile appeared on the Inquisitor's face. "I am quite honored my lord" said the Inquisitor, bowing her head "Shall I inform the admiral of my new mission or-"

" _I have already informed Admiral Thrawn of your new assignment"_ interrupted Vader.

The Inquisitor felt a sense of elation and excitement. It was a thrill to be serving out in the darkest reaches of the galaxy but a new challenge has arisen and the Inquisitor wanted to get back into the field and cut down some rebles for the first time in a very long time.

Ever since she had started the Inquisitor Order on behalf of the Emperor, there hadn't been very many exciting challenges among the rebels. Maybe these new rebels could give her a descent challenge.

" _There is one other thing"_ said Vader.

The Inquisitor looked up at Vader and the Sith told her " _It would appear that our old friend, Ahsoka Tano, lives"._

The Inquisitor's eyes widened in shock "A-Ahsoka?" Vader nodded.

Several different emotions raced through the Inquisitor but she managed to burry them deeply within. Now is not the time for such feelings.

She asked her master "What shall I do with her?"

" _We want her alive"_ said Vader " _If she has survived, there is no telling how many more Jedi there may be. She may be of some use to us"._

The Inquisitor's smile widened "Of course my master"

" _Do not fail me"_ warned Vader " _You know the price of failure"._

Barris Offee placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head as low as she could "I swear my master…I will not fail you".

End of Chapter.

* * *

 **(a/n: So what do you think? Lola Sayu is from the Clone Wars episode "The Citadel" and i thought it could've been converted into a secret prison used by the Empire. Also, mentioned Grand Admiral Thrawn from the "Heir to the Empire" book. I only know a little bit of history about him but i read a bit of "Heir to the Empire" and i thought he should be mentioned. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Want more? then review!)**


	2. Ch 1: Arrival on Lothal

**(a/n: Hello! Time to start off the New Year with a new chapter! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch.1: Arrival on Lothal

 _Lola Sayu, 12 years ago…_

"Lets try this again, shall we?" said Commandant Zant sweetly.

Barris Offee stared up at the blond haired man in the grey uniform blankly, trying her best not to flinch or move involuntarily. The perfectly dressed officer paced around in front of her slowly with his hands behind his back.

"You're barely eating, you're barely sleeping" said the officer, reciting from a small, invisible list that he's kept ever since she arrived "You've hardly even attempted an escape lately"

"It's pointless" rasped Barris, her throat was raw and dry "You're going to kill me any way".

It had been a few weeks since she arrived in the Citadel and already life seemed to grow even bleaker by the day. On her first day, she was introduced to her rather tiny, lonesome cell that was furnished with only a cold, metal bench for a bed and some lighting that came from the ceiling.

The food wasn't terrible but Barris was wary of eating, fearing that the imperials would slip something into her food or drink.

The former Jedi had also made several attempts to escape but failed horribly. However, Barris found it strange that she received more injuries and bruises from the escape attempt than from her captors. They did inflict some physical punishment but they merely scolded her and withheld a portion of her food.

"Kill you?" said the commandant in surprise "We don't want to kill you. Far from it, we want to help you" Barris rolled her eyes.

The commandant held up a hand "Please, allow me to explain"

"Explain? Explain what?" said Barris angrily "That you murdered all the Jedi in the galaxy, you brought tyranny and fear into the hearts of all people and have hunted me relentlessly for the last year or so".

The commandant frowned at the young mirialan woman and shook his head "You are sadly mistaken. We are not the villains, we're the heroes here"

Barris rolled her eyes again. The commandant continued "You see, we know who you are and that you had taken part in the Clone Wars-"

"Don't remind me" muttered the former Jedi bitterly

"-and were expelled from the Jedi Order due to your actions. The murder of all those civilians and your fellow Jedi" continued the commandant.

The former Jedi went rigid, feeling guilt gnaw on her insides like a disease. The faces of those that were killed appeared before her briefly but she shook her head. Barris looked up at the pacing officer and grunted "Your point?"

Zant stopped and turned to the former Jedi "My point is that you have a shot at redemption. The galaxy needs you".

The mirialan frowned in confusion and stared at the officer. The galaxy needed her? What did that even mean?

"The galaxy needs me?" repeated Barris slowly "what are you talking about?"

The commandant smiled a little and he said simply "The galaxy is in dire need of someone like you, The Empire is a powerful force for law and order and we can really use a woman of your skill set and ideals".

The former Jedi only frowned at the officer and chewed on his words. After a minute of silence, Barris let out a small humorless laugh.

"You're insane" said Barris "You think I'll help you monsters hunt down my fellow Jedi? Think again"

"But you're not a Jedi" said the commandant, reminding her of the obvious "You haven't been for several years. Not since your disgraceful trial, then the subsequent banishment then the escape during prison transfer, which only tarnished your name even further".

Barris clenched her fist angrily. She did her best to conceal her anger but the imperial officer could see it clearly. He pushed a little further.

"Its such a shame" said Zant "You really made a powerful statement when you attacked the Jedi Order. Yes some good people were lost but many had taken notice and had wanted a swift end to the war. Which helped sway public sentiment to help build the empire and its current policies".

Zant sighed and turned his back to Barris "The Emperor and Lord Vader believe that you can be of great help keeping the peace"

"I will never serve them!" spat Barris.

The commandant shrugged "Whatever you say. It's just that you could do a lot more good out there than in here. You can show the galaxy what the Jedi Order should've been. With the guidance of the Emperor and Lord Vader, you can start everything over. New life, a new Jedi Order to enforce the new, fragile peace of the galaxy. Sounds good don't it?"

Barriss said nothing. She sat there in silence and tried to think of something to say but the words didn't come. Either it was the logic or the lack of sleep and food, it all made sense to the former Jedi.

After a long moment of silence, the officer finally said, "I'll let you consider my offer. In the meantime, please…eat. It would be a shame for you to die of starvation".

He turned on his heel and marched out of the cell, leaving a confused Barris alone with her thoughts and the imperial officer's offer.

* * *

 _Now…_

The transport rumbled as it entered the planet's atmosphere. The mirialan Inquisitor straightened the creases out of her robe and clasped her hands together and let them rest in her lap.

At a glance, one would deduce that she was nervous. But truthfully, she was excited.

She was excited to be back in imperial territory, back to civilization.

Granted she has to hunt down a bunch of rebels among some backwater systems but even the Outer Rim territories were civilized in her eyes. What she faced out in the Unknown Regions was savage and monstrous and had excited her but it felt so good to be back within normal space once more/

Especially now that, after all these years, Ahsoka Tano has emerged from hiding.

Barris, didn't hold grudges, but she had a piece of her mind and years of bottled up rage to give to her former friend.

The inquisitor glanced to her left to the large, figure dressed in similar inquisitor black. He was large, a few years younger than her and wore plain black battle armor and a helmet that covered his head. He had grey skin and mint green eyes that helped complete the surly look on his face.

Although he was larger than her, he wasn't as experienced as she.

As the transport glided to their destination, Barris glanced out a viewport and watched as they sailed over a glittering city and over the outer edge of the base they were arriving at.

Lothal, it's been a long time since she passed through this part of the Outer Rim. A brief image from the past popped into her head but she quickly dismissed it. No time for nostalgia and no time for memories.

It was time to hunt.

A few more minutes passed and the two inquisitors felt the transport touch solid ground with a thump that jostled them a little.

The inquisitor known as Barris Offee, and her companion, known to the public and the Inquisitor Order as Fifth Brother, rose to their feet.

As the ramp slowly opened, Barris inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. It's so good to be back home.

Fifth Brother disembarked the transport first, lumbering down the ramp like an angry beast looking for something to kill.

Barris emerged after him and glanced around to see a rather large turn out of storm troopers, all standing in formation to receive them, along with the local leadership waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

Certainly a warmer welcome than expected but rather unnecessary. Obviously they hoped to appear at full form and hopefully avoid the scornful judgment of Lord Vader's faithful servants.

Unfortunately for them, the two inquisitors were apprised of the situation long before arriving in the system and could practically smell the fear all around them.

From the reports, the local government officials and Agent Kallus had failed repeatedly to capture the rebels or even successfully hinder their growth.

Agent Kallus and the short blond woman, Minister Tua, looked confused seeing the two inquisitors exiting the transport and that confusion turned to fear when they saw Barris. Any inquisitor can cause worry in most but Barris could strike fear in her inferiors due to her rank as the "Prime Inquisitor", or more commonly known as, the First Inquisitor.

The two local officers were confused and afraid but they nonetheless put on their best faces.

"Inquisitors, welcome to Lothal" greeted Minister Tua "It is an honor to have you here on Lothal".

Fifth Brother grunted but Barris placed a hand on his arm and said gently "Brother, be polite". The larger inquisitor went rigid and looked ready to keel over from fear but he managed to bow his head a little as a sign of greeting.

Barris nodded then she turned her attention to Agent Kallus and Minister Tua.

"It is good to be here in Lothal" said the elder inquisitor in a formal tone "however, it's hardly an honor. We are here on behalf of Governor Tarkin, who wishes us to convey his sincerest apologies that he could not make it".

Minister Tua smiled a little "We'll we are grateful that you are here but we are quite surprised"

"So was the governor and myself when we both heard of has been happening on this planet" replied Barris coolly.

Tua's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. She struggled to find words for a moment then stammered "I-if you're referring to the insurgents I-"

"In the absence of Governor Price, you have had only one objective" interrupted Barris, her tone growing sharp "which is to protect the Empire's industrial interests and ensure the safety and security of its citizens through out the Outer Rim".

The blond woman swallowed hard and seemed to shrink under the inquisitor's gaze and sharp tone.

"However, not only have imperial interests suffered but you have also allowed a cell of insurgents to flourish beneath your nose. Am I correct Minister?"

Minister Tua stood there, completely petrified and had nothing to say for herself. She glanced around as if for help but found that nobody met her gaze.

Barris then turned her fury on Kallus "And Agent Kallus, have you stood idly by as these criminals assault our soldiers, destroy our property and hinder our way of life?"

The agent blinked and said without hesitation "I have exhausted every resource that I have at my disposal to capture them. But this group has proven to be…elusive"

"It's said their leader is…a Jedi" added Tua in a soft voice.

A smile appeared on Barris' face. "Ah yes, a Jedi. Figures that seem to leap out from fables and stories" said Barris dryly. She folded her arms across her chest "Tell me, Minister, have ever met a Jedi?"

The blond woman frowned and stammered "Uh, well, no."

The inquisitor continued, "Well I have. I knew them personally as living breathing beings, not stories or fables told to children at night. They were powerful yes but they weren't invincible or incorruptible ." She looked from Tua to Kallus "And do you know what happened to them?"

The two didn't were silent and didn't answer.

Barris answered, "They died…. when the Emperor ascended and when they openly defied his just rule." a small smile appeared on her face "Which is why we are here".

She placed a hand on the Minister's shoulder "We're here to right the wrongs. We're not here to lay blame or point fingers, we are here to ensure that these criminals are brought to justice and are properly dealt with".

Minister Tua seemed to brighten up a little and felt a small bit of anxiety leave her.

Agent Kallus seemed a little more relieved but Barris could sense that he still had some apprehension about something.

The senior inquisitor patted the Minister on the shoulder then turned "Now then, who are these insurgents that seem to be causing quite a stir in the Outer Rim?"

"I'll explain in my office" said Minister Tua, seeming a little more chipper.

Agent Kallus and Minister Tua led the two inquisitors out of the hanger, making their way towards the Minister's office.

* * *

As the small group walked down a long corridor, the minister and Kallus took turns describing the insurgents.

Although the two inquisitors were listening intently, Barris' mind seemed to be on other things. She heard the name of this Jedi that is leading the insurgents and it made her recall old memories. That name seemed…familiar.

She shrugged and then glanced sideways to her companion. Fifth Brother gave her a questioning look then nodded towards Tua.

She understood that he was wondering if Tua would be a liability. From first impressions, the senior inquisitor could tell that Tua was a good, honest person that was rather soft and lenient, which is not tolerated at all in the imperial government considering that the general policy that all insurrections and acts of sedition are to be harshly dealt with.

But that doesn't seem to be Minister Tua's style.

Barris nodded then her hand slid to the handle of one of her sabers that hung on her belt, meaning that if the minister had failed, had become too much of a liability or in someway outlived her usefulness, Barris would take care of it.

The larger inquisitor nodded silently and turned his eyes forward.

The two inquisitors were truthfully there to right the wrongs and lay blame. Their job was not only to hunt down these rebels but it was also to root out incompetence and all around negligence.

When they were done, Lothal will be purged of anyone or anything that stood in the way of progress.

Which was a shame in Barris' opinion. Although they had only met a few moments ago, the inquisitor had grown rather fond of Tua.

End of chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: What do you think? So yeah, i borrowed the scene from when Tarkin arrived on Lothal but changed it a little bit. Kind of a short chapter but i hope you like it. Next chapter will come but it'll take time, so please be patient. In the meantime, feel free to check out some of my other stories. Until next time, see ya!)**


	3. Ch 2: Severance

**(a/n: Sorry for the extremely long wait! I've been keeping tabs on Star Wars Rebels though and man, things are getting interesting! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

Ch.2: Severance

Minister Maketh Tua was having the worst day of her life.

She sat at the table in one of the conference rooms in imperial headquarters, nervously watching Agent Kellus pacing impatiently. The Inquisitors had called a meeting to discuss the state of imperial security in Lothal. It had almost been a half hour since the designated time to start the meeting but the two Inquisitors have yet to make an appearance. To pass the time, Agent Kellus decided to take initiative and start the meeting without them.

What started out as a discussion, turned into a grilling of Tua on being very lenient and, in Kellus' words, soft, when it came to stoping the rebels.

"Agent Kellus, I have exhausted every resource to uncover new information on the rebels" explained Minister Tua "But there is nothing to be found. What more can the governor possibly expect?"

The agent gave the minister a steely look "He expects Lothal to be punished, Minister Tua. His own star destroyer was demolished by these rebels, he takes things like that personally".

Current events haven't been in the Minister's favor. Following the escape from Mustafar and the destruction of his star destroyer, Governor Tarkin has been breathing down her neck and the pressure to capture the rebels had tripled. So far her efforts have been fruitless.

"I have doubled patrols, set up check points and established curfews" said the exasperated minister "All of which has turned up nothing. I honestly do not know what more I can do".

Minister Tua's shoulders slumped. She honestly didn't know what else to do because, unlike Agent Kellus, Minister Tua was vastly inexperienced in the ways of war, espionage and tactics.

"Perhaps that is the problem" said a new voice.

Minister Tua looked up and Agent Kellus turned. Standing in the doorway was the Prime Inquisitor.

The mirialan woman stood there, clad in the usual black attire of the Inquisitors. Minister Tua swallowed nervously as the Prime Inquisitor strolled into the room.

This inquisitor was rather polite and was more approachable than the previous one but the minister could sense that underneath the veneer of her manners and civility was the heart of a cold, ruthless warrior who would kill her without a second thought. The storm troopers, the officers, technicians, even Agent Kellus were wary of her.

The mirialan woman smiled "Perhaps you simply lack the imagination needed for the task at hand"

"Prime Inquisitor" said Minister Tua, politely "With all due respect but you and Governor Tarkin are asking for miracles! I mean, if the rebels have left Lothal-"

"If the rebels have left Lothal, we need to draw them back" said the Inquisitor, unfazed by the minister's excuses "And if they are still here, we will need to draw them out of the shadows".

Miniser Tua looked up at the inquisitor and saw a cold look in her eyes. "We will squeeze Lothal until someone talks" said the mirialan woman "Someone on Lothal knows of the rebels location, some of them may even be helping them. If so, we will get them to talk."

The minister's eyes widened in shock "I-I'm sorry, but I am merely a public official. I have no experience in such harsh tactics".

The Prime Inquisitor stared down at the blond minister, who wilted a little more under the force user's icy gaze, and her smile broadened.

"Don't worry" assured the inquisitor, sweetly "I'm sure that this little exercise will be educational for you".

Minister Tua frowned at the mirialan woman and stammered "e-educational?"

the Prime Inquisitor nodded "Indeed. No better time than the present to learn about the newest techniques in the empire's arsenal". The minister frowned and looked rather worried. The inquisitor saw her expression and simply turned her back on the minister "However, since you feel so uncomfortable with this, than you can try explaining your hesitation to Governor Tarkin during your visit."

Minister Tua gaped "G-Governor Tarkin? Visit?"

"Yes" said the mirialan woman, casually "He will see you first thing tomorrow to account for your failures".

The blond minister was speechless. For a few seconds she fumbled for words, until she squeaked, "I-I can't leave Lothal! I-I'm needed here!".

The Inquisitor didn't listen. The imperial officer simply strolled out of the conference room without a word, leaving behind a horrified minister. Agent Kellus looked at Minister Tua and smiled a little "Don't worry Minister, I think we can manage while you're away". He turned on his heel and followed after the Inquisitor.

Once the two were gone, the minister slumped over in her seat, shocked and absolutely dumbfounded. It would seem that she was in quite a precarious position and the future was starting to grow more and more uncertain with each passing second.

What could she possible do? She couldn't go around interrogating Lothal's citizens and treating them like traitors. She just didn't have the heart or the stomach to do what would surely come. Minister Tua did all she could to serve the empire and tried to keep the peace but her skills and options were very limited and didn't stray into the dark territory of interrogation.

To make matters worse, Governor Tarkin wanted to see her and have her to account for her failures in stopping the rebels. Images of what had happened to Aresko and Grint popped into her mind. The minister shuddered and forced those images from her mind before she got sick.

With the horizon looking as incredibly dark as it did there, Tua scrambled around desperately for a way out.

Within a matter of moments, a single answer came to mind. She had to leave.

Minister Tua began to see the rough outline of an escape plan come together. After she pieced together the first steps of her plan, Tua paused for a moment.

Should she be doing this? Once she makes the first move, there will be no going back and her life will change. The Minister thought it funny, bordering on comical, that she was about to commit treason and become a fugitive. A part of her yearned to stay and try and carry on like nothing was wrong, but the minister knew that she couldn't.

The simplicity of the old days was long gone and now it's a matter of survival. Minister Tua clenched her hand into a fist.

She was going to do it, she was going to escape and help the rebels. However, there was a big problem staring her in the face; how could the minister convince the rebels that her intentions were honest.

There was the list of rebels and sympathizers that she has access to but that alone might not be enough. Minister Tua wracked her brain further for anything that she could use as leverage to facilitate her escape from Lothal.

A very dangerous thought came to mind. The government official hesitated for a moment. That piece of information alone would seal her fate as a traitor to the empire permanently and would incur the wrath of some very powerful officials, maybe even the Emperor himself. It was foolish to even consider stealing that bit of information but Minister Tua knew that the rebels would jump at the chance to know more about something _that_ dangerous.

After a brief silent debate with herself, the minister finally decided to go for it. Minister Tua took a deep breath and got to her feet.

* * *

She left the conference room and made her way back to the nearest data terminal, located in a lab a floor above her.

As she walked up the corridor, Minister Tua silently hoped that the rebels would be able to help her and make good use of the information that she is about to stick her neck out for.

A few minutes later, after she was sure that she wasn't followed, Minister Tua quickly got to work. She closed the door behind her and quickly went to the terminal. The minister accessed the empire's files that were stored in the base's databanks.

Tua made sure that she signed in using the code of a scientist she wasn't overly fond of to mask her identity. The empire kept a close watch on who accessed what on their systems and using this particular scientist's code won't do much to mask her identity, but the minister hoped that it would be enough to keep them distracted until she escaped Lothal.

Sifting through hundreds of files on the terminal, Tua located the list and immediately made a copy onto a datacron and moved on to the other files she needed.

After about another minute or so, Tua located the project she sought. It was marked classified and required another code to access it.

Minister Tua paused and considered the code. She then remembered the scientist that she wasn't fond of. During a status report, he had grumbled about the empire's ridicules security measures and mentioned something about him changing his passcode to something more memorable.

Knowing the scientist and his obsession for Corrllian starships, Minister Tua punched in the model of starship that the scientist repeatedly, and annoyingly, talked about purchasing someday. The code was accepted and the files opened.

Details of the empire's newest project swam before her eyes and Minister Tua shivered. This new project has great potential to bring order to the Empire but it also has greater potential to cause a lot of harm to those that the Empire sees as an enemy.

A small part of her felt no hint of remorse of giving the details of Project Clarity to the rebels.

Minister Tua started coping down the files but suddenly footsteps reached her ears.

Quickly, the government official quickly closed down the files and signed off on the terminal. The footsteps drew closer and closer.

Just before the door slid open, Tua snatched the datacron out from its slot and stuffed it in her pocket.

When the door opened, Minister Tua saw a short, mousy man with thin grey hair walk in.

The man stopped when he saw Tua sitting there at the terminal. "Minister Tua?" said the man, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I was conducting, er, surprise inspections!" lied Minister Tua quickly. She got up and smiled "I was just finishing up. You've done some excellent work here Wes! Congratulations to you and your team!"

The mousy older man seemed a confused but he simply accepted her compliment and watch her leave.

* * *

Once she left the lab, Tua let out a small sigh of relief and, forcing her self not to run, made her way down the corridor, towards the lift.

As she carefully walked down the corridor, Minister Tua felt her stomach twist into a knot. Her mind began racing around, expecting to see a squad of storm troopers to appear out of nowhere and arrest her. But as she approached the lift, Tua realized that the corridor was empty.

She then had a horrible thought, in it Wes had seen through her feeble lie and had already alerted the Inquisitors and security.

They're probably setting a trap, where she would step off the lift and get arrested, or worse, executed on the spot.

Tua shook her head slowly. Wes didn't seem suspicious of her presence. Agent Kellus and herself conducted random inspections in the past to ensure everything was orderly, up to imperial standards and to prevent leaks. She boarded the lift and selected the lobby.

Tua held her breath as the doors closed and the lift descend. When the lift came to a stop, Minister Tua found herself on the ground level.

She made her way for the back exit and noticed that it was rather quiet. Taking this as a sign, Tua picked up the pace. She reached the exit and slipped outside.

* * *

Leaving the premises of the government building went smoothly and the minister weaved her way through several blocks of Capital City, until she was sure that she lost anyone who may have followed her from the government building.

Tua felt her anxiety lessen a little and she realized that she needed to find transportation to reach her destination.

She also realized that she needed a disguise. After all, it would be foolish to stroll into a cantina in Jhothal wearing her full uniform.

After some searching and trading, Minister Tua donned a dirty brown coat with a hood and secured transportation to Jhothal.

The blond woman pulled the hood up over her head and climbed into the speeder. The driver looked at her "Ready?"

Tua nodded. The speeder took off and made its way out of Capital City.

* * *

Atop of a nearby building, a figure in black saw the runaway official get into hired speeder and leave.

The figure grunted something and he pulled out his communicator. A tiny version of his comrade stood there in the palm of his hand.

The mirialan woman raised a questioning eyebrow "Well?"

"Just as you suspected" said Fifth Brother "The minister left. It looks like she's heading for Jhothal."

The Prime Inquisitor's face became pensive. "Why would she be going there?" mused the senior Inquisitor. The answer to her musing came in the form of a grey uniformed technician appearing at her side and telling her something that Fifth Brother couldn't hear.

The Prim Inquisitor dismissed the technician and a stormy look appeared on her face.

"More good news, sister?" asked Fifth Brother.

His senior nodded slowly, "It would appear that our wayward friend has stuck her nose where it didn't belong and created some copies of it."

"Copies of what?"

"Project Clarity" answered the Prime Inquisitor grimly.

Fifth Brother's eyes widened in shock and then he scowled "Shall I pursue and retrieve the stolen information?"

"No" said the mirialan woman "We don't want to make a scene. Not now." She rubbed her chin and thought for a moment then a calmness crossed her expression. She then spoke calmly "return to headquarters, immediately."

"What for?" asked Fifth Brother, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't going to hunt down and/or kill the traitorous official.

A small smile appeared on the mirialan woman's face "Our dear friend, Maketh Tua, has presented us with a rare opportunity."

"At what?" asked Fifth Brother

"To put on a spectacle the likes of which the rebels and the empire has never seen before." She turned her back on her fellow inquisitor "Now hurry back. We need to make preparations before our guests arrive."

"What of Agent Kellus?" asked the larger inquisitor.

The Prime Inquisitor glanced back at her subordinate. He saw her eyes gleaming maliciously. "Don't worry about him" said the mirialan woman "Its better if he was unaware of the larger details. In fact, you could even say that he is in the lead role of our little plan".

End of Chapter

* * *

 **(a/n: So, what do you think? Its kind of an alternate take of Siege of Lothal. Thank you for being patient and all that. Please review!)**


End file.
